


Plum

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 有謙變成女孩子了。





	Plum

**Author's Note:**

> 珍謙&斑謙main  
炮友＋女體

班班傳了訊息叫他趕緊到走廊盡頭的休息室一趟，朴珍榮確認了兩次他真的有急事，才抓著手機走出電梯。Bambam等在門口，見到他慌張地左右看了看，就拉著他的手腕迅速進了小房間。哥把門鎖起來，Bambam不安地說，抓在他腕上的手心不明顯地出了汗。

珍榮哥？熟悉的嗓音先喊了他的名字，他鎖好門才回過頭看見沙發上的金有謙，雙腿併著如坐針氈的樣子。

哥，你聽我說，Bambam緊張地喊他，又跟有謙互看了幾秒，舔著嘴唇說你要相信我。

有謙變成女孩子了。

什麼？

真的啦！哥你過來看。

穿著運動套裝的金有謙跟他印象裡沒什麼不同，只有駝著背畏畏縮縮的樣子和平常大相徑庭。朴珍榮狐疑地看向他，真的嗎？有謙哭喪著臉說我騙你幹什麼，不信你自己看嘛！說著就掀起了T恤露出白花花的胸口。

記憶中平坦的地方小小隆起，乳暈也比平時大了一圈，他還在猶豫著不敢相信，Bambam就從後面伸手掐住了小巧的乳房。

哥，你摸摸看，有謙的胸以前真的不是這樣的啊。

朴珍榮有些愣住了，他看不見在金有謙背後嘟囔的Bambam是什麼表情，被掐住胸乳揉捏的人倒是滿臉紅透，咬住嘴唇不敢與他對看。朴珍榮猶豫地伸出手，從下方包覆住乳房下緣時聽見了金有謙微弱的嗚咽。手中的觸感柔軟得前所未見，朴珍榮不由自主地加重了力道，當指尖碰上乳暈邊緣時金有謙抖了一下，他注意到粉色的乳暈邊緣起了疙瘩，乳頭站立在空氣中，忍不住用指尖刮過，金有謙就發出了奶貓一樣的叫聲。

他不可置信地抬起頭來，與金有謙眼神相視的瞬間他就知道自己跟他想的一模一樣。他看向那人跪在沙發上的大腿，手伸過去的速度比腦子還快，從運動褲上方摸到了金有謙的恥骨，應該在那的東西硬生生消失了，再往底下金有謙就夾緊了大腿不讓他摸進去。

哥、珍榮哥、等一下⋯⋯，金有謙想要背過身，還是被他從短褲寬鬆的褲口摸了進去，四角褲底下平坦的很，他往中心摸去，在找到那道私密的肉縫之前，隔著內褲先摸出了一股溫熱的潮濕感。

金有謙大腿內側柔軟的肉感還蹭在他的手腕上，應該是弟弟的人不安地喊他，全身像是熟透的蝦一樣漲紅。朴珍榮錯愕地抬起頭，在眨眼的瞬間把金有謙的短褲連著底褲一起扯了下來。

⋯⋯哥摸幾下就濕成這樣了？他低著聲音問，金有謙想把臉藏起來，身後的Bambam卻沒讓他那麼做，本來掐在胸上的手從腹部往下摸，毫不客氣地把修長的手指往底下一戳，金有謙自己摀住了嘴，亂七八糟的聲音仍從指縫中溢了出來。

哇，真的溼答答的，Bambam神奇地把沾著體液的手指抬起來，透明的液體在兩根手指間牽了長長的絲，金有謙羞恥得像是隨時會爆炸的氣球一樣。朴珍榮有些不忍，伸手摸了摸弟弟的臉頰，他就馬上紅了眼眶。

金有謙靠了過來，憋著聲音喊珍榮哥，他就順理成章地湊上嘴唇，一邊伸手捏了捏他不安的後頸。Bambam的手環在金有謙的腰上，拍了拍側腰讓他抬起手來脫掉掛在脖子上的衣料，褲子也在拉拉扯扯中褪到了膝蓋。漫長的親吻後金有謙倒在沙發上大口喘息著，朴珍榮藉著空檔仔細端詳金有謙憑空生出的乳房，其實只是胸前微微的突起，不挺胸穿上衣服應該也看不太出差別，他一邊想著，也沒停手揉著金有謙的乳暈，那人嗯嗯啊啊地發出了哭音，把沙發上的抱枕挾在了雙腿中間不安地磨蹭。

Bambam跟他對看了一眼，一手拉開了抱枕就把金有謙的膝蓋分開，讓私密的軟肉露在空氣之間。朴珍榮壓住另一邊的髖骨，伸入手指從濡濕的恥毛之間摸到了腫脹的肉粒，金有謙一下就顫抖了起來。

喜歡這種感覺嗎？跟平常感覺一不一樣？

嗯、很奇怪⋯⋯。

金有謙用異常高亢的嗓音發出了呻吟。朴珍榮讓金有謙靠在自己身上，從後方把他的大腿彎起來抱在胸前，讓Bambam方便俯下身來把臉看個仔細。金有謙側著臉靠在朴珍榮的肩窩，卻阻止不了同齡好友過分好奇地用指尖不分輕重地摳著敏感的陰蒂，身後的朴珍榮又捧著他的胸乳仔細揪著乳尖戳弄，陌生的電流感從肌膚表層底下四處竄流，手指稍一用力他就忍不住要弓起身子，只能斷續地喘著乞求他們不要這樣折磨。

朴珍榮從他的大腿內側伸手，舀起一指的蜜液大面積塗遍了整個外陰部，才用手指繞著圈找到了隱秘的入口。會怕嗎？他在金有謙的耳邊問，中指指尖陷入了高溫的軟肉之中，知道再施上點力就能將手指操進未經人至的祕徑之中，卻仍愛憐吻著金有謙紅透的耳廓。不要......，金有謙閉著眼睛搖頭，在他按得稍重的時候就咬著舌尖喘息，從鼻腔發出濡軟的聲音。

乖，不會在公司進去的，現在用嘴幫Bambam弄出來，嗯？

他邊用手指在金有謙的小腹畫圈，邊扶著肋骨讓他靠著自己坐起來。金有謙的屁股壓在他的勃起上，不安地想要回過頭，卻被他扣著頸子壓開下顎。卡在陰唇間的手指仍在施力，金有謙緊閉著眼，Bambam從褲子裡放出翹起的性器，抓著抵上去把紅潤的嘴唇抹得亮晶晶的。朴珍榮低聲讓金有謙伸出舌頭，用柔軟的舌面裹住Bambam的前端，泰國青年在瞬間發出了滿足的嘆息，隨即按著他下巴的軟肉將性器往嘴裡放得更深一些，龜頭戳在臉頰內側的軟肉，金有謙眨著眼，覺得視線變得有些模糊。

朴珍榮從他的耳後細細留下一排親吻，塞在陰道入口的手指大概戳進了一個指節，被他有意識地用內壁夾得緊緊的。朴珍榮沒有要強行闖入的意思，只是用拇指輕輕在陰蒂上揉按，讓他不由自主分泌出更多愛液。

金有謙沒有想過自己體內可以汩汩流出這麼大量濕熱的液體，朴珍榮的棉褲濕了一大圈的水痕，他卻克制不住在哥哥的手指上前後擺腰，下意識地尋求得到紓解的方式。Bambam控訴他不夠專心，從金有謙的嘴裡退出來，又捧著臉頰吻了上來。金有謙張開雙唇，任他把舌頭伸進嘴裡掃過上顎，一邊顫抖著嗚咽，又在朴珍榮的手上繼續流水，Bambam拉起他的手圈住仍然硬著的性器，輕聲抱怨著要不是沒有套就在這裡插你了。

⋯⋯不要，Bambam大變態。金有謙雙手環上Bambam的陰莖，套弄著還不怕死地回嘴。

嘿，如果做了的話我男生跟女生的第一次都是跟你誒，Bambam突然想起什麼似地瞪大了眼，說完才覺得有些不好意思。朴珍榮悶聲笑了起來，親了親小孩的後頸，讓他努力一點，一邊動了動還半插在裡頭的中指，提醒他不要話多。金有謙瞬間又紅了起來，在他幫著Bambam手淫的同時，Bambam又摸上他的胸乳，用指尖按住乳頭。上下被兩個人用不同的方式對待，他光是想著就快要發瘋。Bambam抓著金有謙的乳頭把人捏出連聲喘息，朴珍榮忽而越過金有謙的肩膀，掐住Bambam的下顎拉過來吸吮他豐厚的下唇。

被忽略的金有謙想要抗議，手指在龜頭下緣的淺溝稍稍施力，Bambam就哼著聲音抽了幾下。快到了嗎？朴珍榮吻著Bambam，手裡伺候著金有謙的動作也沒停下，用兩指夾住了陰蒂重重地揉捏。卡在兩人之間的金有謙像呻吟著，渾身戰慄了起來，極光一樣的高潮來臨時他緊緊閉上雙眼，抽搐了幾下之後才癱軟在朴珍榮的懷裡。

Bambam頂著他的掌心，沒幾下之後也射在他的胸口，朴珍榮用手把熱燙的精液抹在他的乳暈上，每一次的觸碰都讓金有謙像觸電一樣彈起。

這都還沒插進去呢，就舒服成這樣，Bambam嘟囔著又趴上來對著柔軟的嘴唇親了幾下；朴珍榮笑了笑，說那今天就去Bambam家吧。

fin.


End file.
